Track 4: The Will of One
Overview Original Chiptune Protomenstuck lyrics none yet! write some! Original Lyrics Megaman: I have seen this city a thousand times. Through the glass twenty stories high, I have watched this city burn. If everything that you said is true, there is no hope someday they will learn. But if I stay here with you, then I will never know the truth Do not say this is how it has to be. But as I walk through the city streets, these frightened people watching me pass; there is an evil that holds them here, and yet they wont try breaking its grasp. But if I stay here with you, then I will leave them to their doom Do not say this is how it has to be. You do no better than the fools of this burning city. Light: You have heard me tell this story Many times before you sleep No matter how dark Even now, theres hope for man Megaman: Even here it is not safe Even this grave has been defaced Someone has written on this stone In some angry hand Hope rides alone. Hope rides alone. Hope rides alone. buildings fly past him now. Megaman rushes towards the east side of the city, towards the fortress, towards his fate. The rusting metal loudspeakers mounted at intervals on the side of the stone wall are humming, chanting now words to settle the stir created by a new hero. Words to quell a potential uprising. Words to inspire fear. Words to drive back the idea that freedom is within the grasp of one angry mob headed by one unstoppable leader. One perfect Machine. Megaman: Do not say this is how it has to be You do no better than the fools of this burning city. And as I live There is no evil that will stand I will finish What was started: The fight of Protoman Loudspeaker: We have control We keep you safe We are your hope. We have control We keep you safe We are your hope Human Choir: We have control We keep you safe We are your hope We are in control. voices of the men and women carry him forward. Megaman has no fear now that freedom is near. Standing between the sea of men and Megamans final purpose is an army of robots, commanded by one leader. This is not Dr. Wily. Wily has no power on a field of battle. This is Wilys second in command. His face is shrouded in the shadow of the fortress, his rough features and solid construction obscured by the void of light. The robots advance. One by one they will fall. No mercy will be shown. No hesitation. These are machines. They cannot feel pain. They cannot understand what drives Megaman onward. The rage is lost on these soldiers. Megaman has his target now. The Commander of this army will fall. All the wreckage he must wade through to get there is insignificant. Category:Tracks